


千金裘宫

by Bubblegum0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Porn, 大肚play, 宫廷, 虐孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum0/pseuds/Bubblegum0
Summary: “自他登基以来，祁国的秋猎就从未是真真意义上的打猎。”
Kudos: 45





	1. 秋猎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “自他登基以来，祁国的秋猎就从未是真真意义上的打猎。”

世人皆知当今圣上是个风流性子，尤其是对那些圆圆肚子的娇弱人儿总是偏爱几分。故而，当裘永晔与新宠杨氏同骑一马，二人难解难分地出现在秋猎时，大部分在场的王公贵族多是见怪不怪的神情。偶尔有些未通人事的子弟飞红了脸，偷偷睨着  
祁帝的凤表龙资，或是试图一窥藏在杨氏华袍中、两人紧连之处的秘密。

屏退了随行的宫人，裘永晔便扬鞭策马，直直冲向林中无人的幽静角落。

他今天兴致极好。自他登基以来，祁国的秋猎就从未是真真意义上的打猎。更何况怀中的孕夫眼下三胎八月，正是令他爱不释手之时。其人本是御书房的宫奴，意外承宠后竟然结了三枚珠胎，在这满是大肚的宫中顺利拔为头魁，斩下妃位。

飞凫本就是烈驹，跑起来不仅速度惊人，马上的骑者也不会好受。更不用说是挺着巨肚的杨氏了。随着马儿撒开蹄子向前狂奔，杨小玖华裳包裹着的巨大肚子也一上一下的颠簸着，同时身后那人的龙根也一次次的顶着柔软的花心，害的他如同一叶孤舟，被极乐与极痛的浪潮拍来打去，“啊！啊...我不行了！皇上...快停下来...”少年出口的痛呼很快便在郁绿的林翳中染上了情欲的色彩，激的裘永晔一边又在飞凫身上添了几鞭，一边自己也在对方湿润的甬道中横突直撞起来。

杨小玖的孕肚大到自己双臂已经环护不住，只得勉勉强强扶着腹部两侧，防止因这过重的肉球连带着自己被甩到马下。在天旋地转般的晕眩感和分不清是来自腹中还是来自身后的难捱痛楚，他仍敏锐地摸出自己这肚子正一点点地变硬、变得向下坠去，不由又惊出一额冷汗。

裘永晔就爱他这幅痛不欲生、娇弱无力的样子，此刻看着对方身着的层层华服，不免觉得有些碍事，即刻寻了林中一处幽泉，将自己的爱妃铺在了泉边一处大石上剥了个精光。

作为曾经的宫奴，杨小玖的样貌其实无甚惊艳，胜就胜在肌肤如雪色，也就衬得整个人不俗了起来。如今赤条条的躺在黑石上，倒像是一枚线条圆润、温软白皙的羊脂美玉。有一些凉凉的秋泉水无情溅在这“玉”上，引得他瑟缩了两下，双手无助地捧着膨隆的大肚。

裘永晔让杨小玖跪在石上，撅起屁股，方便自己再一次进入。这是他们这几个月来床帏惯用的姿势。然而，林中可没有松软的皇家床枕。泉边石如此湿滑，很快杨小玖便手下一滑，整个人正面向下狠狠倒在坚硬的石板上，水滴型的大肚也被一下子压成了扁圆形。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”本就身子骨较弱的杨小玖哪里禁得住这么一撞，当下便发出了最为惨烈的尖叫。除了肚中翻江倒海般的疼痛，他还感觉到体内那层被补品养得厚厚的胎膜也随着裘永晔一个挺身而破碎了。

我破水了。杨小玖绝望地想着。

好在他的皇上龙具尺寸着实可观，满满当当地塞住他的产道，暂缓了羊水的流出。

裘永晔像是嗅出了身下人的担忧，伸手抱起杨小玖的肚子两边，将他拉了起来，恢复原来的狗扒式。先是细细揉着对方已经胎气大动、硬如磐石的腹底，又是在他耳边软语道：“爱妃莫怕，朕决不会让你在这种地方产下孩儿的。”

“接着，我们该继续正事了。”

杨小玖身体正不由自主地向下用着力，心里却清楚就是拼上这条命，也万万不可直接在皇上面前生孩子。

否则，一旦等他产下两个十月有余的胎儿，而不是三个七月大小的龙种的那一刻，宫外后山的乱葬岗也就离他不远了。

杨小玖原也是个天真的雏奴，却稀里糊涂在王御医的娓娓诱奸下献出了第一次、第二次、再是第无数次，又稀里糊涂地揣上了双胎，只得眼泪汪汪扯着那位两朝御医的衣袖。王近鹊人至耳顺之年，意外收获红杏结果，两任君王手下培养出的胆色让他敲定计划偷梁换柱，将一对未出世的儿子改投裘姓的胎，自己也尝尝未来皇帝老子的滋味。

计划在起初便险些夭折。裘永晔不负“耽于后宫”的评语，竟荒淫成一连数月都未驾临杨小玖所在的御书房，等得宫奴双胎三月的肚子都微微凸起。好在一日，小玖清扫御书房门前积雪时不意滑倒，正巧被祁帝撞见，便顺水推舟爬上了龙床。之后杨妃也大量进补，终于将肚子养得的如三胎规模。不出意外，靠着这个在御医院几乎一手遮天的王御医，就连之后的延月生产也会进行得很顺利。

杨小玖地意外就在眼前。生，便是万劫不复。忍住产痛，还有机会染指泼天富贵。

所以听到裘永晔承诺下不会让他在此地产子，杨小玖由衷松了口气。

尽管伴这位乖张祁帝如伴虎，等着他的只有躲不开的血色结局。

裘永晔所说的“正事”，续于：保持龙根埋在杨小玖体内，以免羊水四泻，同时将对方慢慢转至正面，以便欣赏杨妃因产痛而狼狈不堪的神情，并适时给一个奖赏的吻。

如今杨小玖已然肚腹朝天，雪白的肚皮上还残有刚刚在石板上撞出的青紫颜色，他却又抛开了怜惜之情，手上的力度陡然加大。

杨小玖肚中胎儿被压的直向下行，宫口虽在缓慢张开，最下面的胎头却被裘永晔死死顶住，动弹不得。疼的实在受不住了，他也无从发泄，只能不断地扭动着头，一头乌发尽数铺散开来。

他眼里蓄出盈盈泪星，强撑着直起身子，大胆开口道：“皇上，臣妾怕是要不行了。能否今日先寻医放臣妾一马？待龙儿在我肚中再养得大些，定供皇上玩个尽兴。”

裘永晔伸出手，轻轻触了触他湿漉漉的睫毛，笑道：“是吗？可朕听爱妃说话的语气似是尚有余力？”语罢，便捏住杨小玖的两腰将其抱了起来，自己则大剌剌地躺了下来，让杨小玖跨坐在自己仍旧勃发的龙茎上。

杨小玖一边为沉重的胎腹所累，一边忧心着动作过大羊水会流得更多，只得捧着肚子小幅度地上下运动着。他方才已经经历了一次情欲高峰，此时前面软绵绵的，充当小穴润滑的只有羊水了。不断有些许浊水顺着裘永晔的阳具淌下，祁帝也不觉腌臜，眸子反而愈加兴奋。

如此又过了一刻钟左右，杨妃终是痛累交加，瘫软在裘永晔身上昏了过去。裘永晔随即将分身退了出来，龙精肆意喷洒在杨小玖的肚皮上，又不忘取出随身携带的一颗丹药，塞在杨小玖的小穴。

方才情动太急，忘记将飞凫的缰绳系在树上。裘永晔找了好一会儿，才惊讶地发现飞凫正和森林土生的野马耳鬓厮磨。

分开两匹马后，他抚摸着爱马的鬓毛，缓缓对着它的右耳告诫：“飞凫，需知你是皇家的种马。和野马玩玩无伤大雅，但高贵血液永不可流入贱种的肚子里，结出杂种来。”


	2. 美馔（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ 想来有了身孕之后，孔贵人便过上了整日胡吃海喝的生活，若是不知情之人见这肚子的庞大体量，很难想象里头只有一个胎儿。”

秋猎一过，杨小玖只得待在药气氤氲的寝宫内，日日靠着王御医开下几味延产安胎药的平息宫缩胎动。便是皇上来了，也怕他再来一次兽性大发，只躲在屏风后给他看一个挺着巨肚的剪影。裘永晔见不到杨妃也不见恼色，转头摆驾孔贵人处了。

孔锐意今年年初入的宫，被翻过一次牌子后听说怀了单胎，之后裘永晔也并未多留心过，仅仅在御膳房克扣孔氏吃食时出面维护过 。此时，也只粗粗记得孔氏年龄在今年入宫的新人中是为最小，身体也瘦小生涩，无甚滋味。

但算算日子，孔贵人的产期便是这些天了。裘永晔按捺下隐隐的兴奋，示意宫奴不要通报里头之人，陡然推开门给了孔锐意一个惊喜。

眼下已是戌时，孔贵人在肆意地享受丰盛的夜宵。豌豆黄、金丝鲜奶、冰糖雪耳、如意春丝卷......十余道小吃不说，还有一只烤的酥脆鲜香的整鸭，梨花木桌放的满满当当。裘永晔推门而入时，孔锐意正啃着鸭腿，嘴里鼓囊囊的。抬头看见来人，惊得匆忙起身福礼，大块鸭肉也一下子滑入食道，竟噎得直打嗝，话也说的断断续续的。

裘永晔仔仔细细将孔贵人打量了一遍。原先尖尖的下巴圆润了起来，福气可爱。身上一件俏皮的杏色精绣小衫，更凸显出肚大如果。想来有了身孕之后，孔贵人便过上了整日胡吃海喝的生活，若是不知情之人见这肚子的庞大体量，很难想象里头只有一个胎儿。

裘永晔上前点了点孔锐意的鼻子，又直接以手指拭去他小嘴上的油光，笑道：“小馋猫。”遣开了宫里众人，将孔贵人抱到塌上，迫不及待地解开了那杏色小衫和里衣。

孔贵人已是不着寸缕，却仍不停打着嗝，心中愈是急着停下这嗝，就像是与他作对般怎么也停不下来，难受得面色绯红，眼里也逼出了泪来。坏心肠的裘永晔自然没有急着给他递上水喝，只是好整以暇地盯着他看。

这肚子保养的也极好，即使膨鼓如此也没有一丝一毫的红纹，摸上去柔软惬意，像是一团雪球。每打一次嗝，这团“雪球”也大幅颤动着，看起来比宫里旁些孕夫的宫缩更要有趣的紧，裘永晔不禁入了迷。

他促狭地揉捏起孕夫的双乳。孔锐意上一次也是唯一一次侍寝之时，这里平坦光滑得如清和殿的地板，如今却如樱花花苞凸起，稍稍一碰就渗出些许乳汁。裘永晔沾了一点在指腹上，又将手指送入孔锐意口中：“知你喜爱乳制吃食，为何不自产自销些？”

等这阵嗝自然消停下去，孔锐意刚抒了口气，怯怯地抬眼看向皇帝。下一秒，肚中便突起剧痛，使他紧紧蹙起眉头，抱着肚子在床榻上滚来滚去。

孔锐意是第一次怀胎，懵懵懂懂地想起刚才宫侍百般劝阻之下仍是进了自己肚子的一盘冰糕，只疑自己是吃坏了肚子。又不敢同祁帝直说自己贪食冷物，害了肚中麟儿，只软软地说着：“臣妾......怕是吃得太多.....撑住了肚子...啊！.....请皇上找个御医......为臣妾消食......”

裘永晔看一眼他已经坠到腿间的肚子，心知他是刚才动了胎气，如今身体入了产程，薄唇扯开一个邪气的笑容：“若只是积食，不用御医，光朕一人替你揉揉肚子便足以了。”

他上手了那发硬的大肚，这里揉揉，那里摸摸，享受着手掌之下，自己和孔贵人的孩子隔着层肚皮张牙舞爪的动作。

宫缩的间隔里，孔锐意觉察到肚子真的不怎么疼了，以为是裘永晔帮助消食的手法起了神效，忙不迭努力挺了挺肚子，将本就硕大的肚子挺得更为壮观，送到裘永晔手下。

这一个动作，变成了火星子，一下点着了裘永晔眼里两团欲火。孔锐意小山般的肚子挡去了一大部分视野，对于裘永晔脱下亵裤的动作也无所察觉，反应过来时，无力的双腿已被裘永晔架在了肩上，未经几次开垦的小穴被一个陌生炽热的物什攻了进来。

孔贵人惊了一跳：“皇上......这......是作甚？”

“朕摸了几下，发现问题很是严重，”裘永晔故作严肃地说，“若是不尽快把你腹中结成硬团的食物捅开，你的肚子就要撑爆炸啦！到时候别说是朕的皇儿，就连你自己的命都救不了了。”

孔锐意一摸自己的肚子，原来松软的腹部眼下真的硬如磐石，不由吓得小脸苍白，任由裘永晔在自己身上动作。


	3. 美馔（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ 王近鹊冷笑一声，慢慢打开医箱。”

“疼......嗯......好难受......好满.......啊.......”随着裘永晔动作逐渐加快，孔锐意的唇间也溢出了破碎的呻吟，若是他自己平日听了，肯定也会羞红了脸。

抽插了数十次后，裘永晔突然将分身抽了出来。双眼迷离的孔锐意隔着大大的肚子看不见自己下身，想自己用手抚慰又不得，只能一边痛苦地扭动着腰，一边不解地望向裘永晔。

裘永晔感觉自己喉咙紧了紧，深吸了口气后，向孔锐意解释道：“再捅一下，便捅开了。捅开后，你要马上去出恭，把这些食物排出。”

孔锐意点了点头，感受着裘永晔慢慢再次深入自己体内，先是在里面释放了粘腻的热液，又真的，捅破了一包液体，让自己肚子坠的更加生疼了。

孔锐意的体内眼下痛的愈来愈厉害，也愈来愈频繁了。他咬紧了嘴唇，不想让皇上再听到自己稚气的呻吟，独自摇摇晃晃地起了身。双脚之间的地上马上淅淅沥沥积起了一小滩水。

裘永晔欲让孔贵人靠在自己怀中，搀着他去恭桶。孔锐意却抽开他的手，一张小脸又飞上了霞色：“太污秽了，臣妾怎么好意思！皇上还是回避的好。”

孔锐意两腿岔开，两手扶着腹底，险些因肚子过重而被坠的向前摔去。好不容易才挪到了角落里一个干净恭桶处，下蹲时，腿被操弄的发软，他只得放开扶着肚子的手，改为撑在墙上。

肚子还是沉甸甸、硬邦邦的，仿佛有一块巨大的顽石死死堵在里面横冲直撞，却怎么也下不去。孔锐意兀自向下用了一会儿力，也不觉得肚里的硬物有丝毫下移，力气却是快用尽了。

眼看着他就要摇摇欲坠之时，裘永晔爱怜地上前扶了一把。孔锐意现在应该宫口只开了三四指左右，距离露头都有一段时间，若是独自硬挺着，怕是马上就要摔进恭桶里。

孔贵人在裘永晔灼灼的目光中羞得低下头，只恨自己肚子里的硬块迟迟不下，干脆将自己的两个手掌放在肚子上以蛮力胡乱按压。

“啊啊啊啊......啊啊啊啊啊.......”毋庸置疑，这样的举动虽能促产，却大大增加了他的痛楚。此刻的孔锐意整张脸都拧了起来，浑身被汗珠滚的亮晶晶的。硕大的肚子一鼓一吸，起伏不定。

如此又挣扎了一柱香，裘永晔见他羊水也快流干了，身下也满满鼓起半圆状的东西，马上以手接住这一小片露出的胎儿头皮，在孔锐意耳边低语：“朕可不想让你把我们的孩子生在恭桶里。”

便是再天真，也该听懂这句话了。孔锐意先是怔住了，旋即摸着自己仍痛的撕心裂肺的大肚，虚弱地微笑起来，眼中流下喜悦的热泪。

太好了，和皇上的孩子就要出世了。

////

裘永晔在临产孕夫之前从不怜香惜玉，今日却破了惯例。甚至主动离开了产房，生怕自己冲动害了孔锐意。

孔贵人实在太过年少了。要让这等娇娇少年在如此小的年纪就经历一次痛不欲生的生产和更痛不欲生的丧子，便是裘永晔也不忍心。

他觉得小小的孔贵人身上还有许多潜质。

更何况，自己也该有个儿子了。

////

皇长子？

王近鹊冷笑一声，慢慢打开医箱。

作为太医院首席，他曾进献了一剂剂五花八门的延产汤、催产丸、难产方，赢得了年轻的祁帝百分百的信任。

而此时，屋内只有他和床榻上双腿分开，抱着肚子向下用力的孔贵人。

王御医先是掰开孔贵人咬紧的牙关，向里塞了一片参片。

比起让孔锐意早早因为体力不支昏过去，王近鹊选择用参片吊着他的生机，让他清楚地感知接下来的剧痛，叫给屋外的人听。

王御医伸出粗糙干燥的手掌，先是抵住了向外寸寸冒头的胎儿，而后向反方向用力，直直将胎头向产道深处推去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”孔锐意惨叫了一声。只见他原本垮了一些的上腹骤然间又被回归的胎儿顶得鼓鼓的。孔锐意肚内翻江倒海，欲呕又不得，脸上血色又褪去几分。

将胎儿成功顶回去之后，王近鹊仍不罢休。他从医箱底部的夹层里取出一柄茎肥叶厚的玉如意，若是细看的话，便能发现这如意的根茎上还雕出了零零星星的肉刺。

这本是他打算寻着由头献给裘永晔的，此时先用上了。

须知此时孔锐意宫内的羊水已流的差不多了，干涩的产道不仅要承受巨大胎儿的张力，还多了玉刺的摩擦，疼的他一个激灵，之后便想起身看看王御医到底在做甚。

不料他甫一支起身子，与裘永晔春宵片刻后酸软的腰部就无力支撑，片刻便又栽了回去。

这一倒，先前胡吃海塞的那些积食也开始作祟了。孔锐意肚子里又是憋胀又是产痛。他还不知道下面那柄玉如意的存在，一味学着之前那样使劲用力，却没有任何胎头向下移的趋势。

“嗯嗯嗯————”孔锐意兀自勉力了一会，腹痛仍是没有丝毫好转，只得向王近鹊求助，“御医.....我，我想大解......”

王御医漫不经心地答：“生下孩子便能大解出来了，请主子再使点劲。”说完便眼神晦暗地帮孔锐意推起了腹。

数十年行医经验都能在这几推之中可窥一斑，他手上看着没用多少力气，实则都是巧劲，实足折磨了孔锐意一把。

孔贵人整张脸都被泪水与汗水打湿了。他似是痛得都有些神志不清了，双手胡乱拍打起自己的肚子，口中叫着：“我不生了！我不生了！”

王御医耐心地等到他的尖叫声和痛呼声小了下去，渐渐变成虚弱的低哼，便抽出那柄玉如意，在华色的被褥上仔细擦了擦才收回箱中。

他取出几枚金针，一一扎入孔锐意白皙高隆的腹部。

孔锐意顿时就呼吸艰难了起来，先是如同宫中严冬时老猫大口喘着气，再后来就像是离岸太久的鱼，艰难吞咽着一生最后的空气。

不出一盏茶的时间，他双眼中的光便从此泯了下去。

王近鹊不紧不慢地收起了金针。

///

裘永晔神情戚戚，但生产本就凶险万分，王御医所言也无半点不合情理之处，他也不便发作。

长跪在地的王近鹊继续道：“臣医术不济，日后无颜再担任太医院首席了。”

他心中想着那句流传极广的判语：“帝王无情，祁帝尤甚”。裘永晔应是会与他推拉几句，劝他不必过于自责，至多扣他几个月的俸禄。

裘永晔没有说话。他一向心细如发，发现孔锐意肚子上的细小血点其实只是时间问题。


End file.
